Conversations
by Ruine
Summary: An enlightening conversation between two former enemies. Repost, Full Details Inside.


**Title**: **Conversations** ( **1**/**1** )  
**Written by Ruine**  
**Dedicated to Achivar a**.**k**.**a**.** Arch-chan**  
**Disclaimer**: Star Ocean - Till the End of Time © Square-Enix & Tri-Ace  
**Character**(**s**): Luther Lansfeld, Fayt Leingod  
**Pairing**(**s**): None  
**Warning**(**s**): Unbeta'ed, Some Spoilers from the Game  
**Status**: Edited & Finished  
**Rating**: General/Humor, PG-13  
**Summary**: An enlightening conversation between two former enemies . . .  
**Word Count**: 4,118

* * *

**LAST REVISION**: 11 APRIL 2012. Corrected some grammatical errors, changed the format of my fanfiction.

* * *

[ **1** ]

"**W**hy?"

"Because I could and, therefore, I did."

"That isn't a very good explanation."

"It's good enough for me and, you have to admit, I certainly don't need to answer to you."

". . ."

"Is that all you're going to ask me tonight? I'm surprised. Normally, you're so full of questions."

"No, but I would really like to know why; my other questions can wait until the next time we chat if it takes too long for you to answer me."

". . . Very well, I suppose you have earned the privilege of knowing the answers to that particular question."

"Thanks, I'm so honored."

"Watch the sarcasm. I just had my floor mopped."

"Now who's being sarcastic?"

"Hush. You want to hear my reasons for trying to delete the Eternal Sphere I, right? Very well, Reas—"

"Wait!"

"Now it's very impolite to interrupt me; I thought you wanted to know."

"I do but did you just say 'Eternal Sphere _I_'?"

"Hmn? Oh, yes, I did. Didn't I mention this before? This is what we've come to call your universe now. Oh, don't scowl at me like that; that's the new designation. I didn't make it up."

"Right. Anyway, your reasons?"

"Of course, no more interruptions? Good. Reason One: I don't like being defied. Reason Two: I made it so I can destroy it if it irritated me and it did, _immensely_. Reason Three: I was trying to fix a plethora of problems and deletion appeared to be the best solution."

"Those aren't exactly good reasons; they're nearly as bad as your first answer!"

"But, they're still my reasons as to why I was doing what I did. Believe it or not, but I did try looking for alternative solutions; that was the last resort. Besides, they don't sound good to you because my goals meant destroying your universe and everything in it. It wasn't like I wouldn't redo it, you know."

"But it won't be the same."

"How do you know? Ever heard of 'backups'?"

"Now that's plain creepy. Are you saying you have the entire Eternal Sphere 'backed up' somewhere?"

"_Please_, I'm a programmer; I know how important having copies is."

"So that's it. I think I get it now! Blair just used them after you tried to delete the Eternal Sphere. That's why we're still here."

"Maybe."

"I bet that's what happened."

"If you want to believe that's what happened, be my guest. But first let me ask you, if that's the case; why don't we still control the Eternal Sphere I? As you know, 4D can no longer access the ESI. It's caused us a great deal of grief with many of our customers."

"Because Blair said, if you remember, that it's becoming harder and harder for you to interfere in the Eternal Sphere."

"She was talking about _them_, not me. I operated using an entirely different system and I had absolutely no problem with touching the Eternal Sphere I before unlike now where I have no access whatsoever. And don't you think I would have figured out how to solve the problems I found and fix them in my backups? If my dear sister had used my backups, you and I won't just be talking to each other in our dreams."

"Oh? What would we doing?"

"My, so belligerent."

"Just answer the question."

"Make me."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Well?"

". . ."

"Heh, I thought so."

". . . This isn't getting us anywhere; arguing like this again."

"Indeed, but we're not really arguing, merely asserting ourselves. Though, I'm beginning to wonder who cooked up this twisted little setup, and which one of us is invading the other's mind."

"If we're going by default I'd have to say that would be me. I think it's because of Sophia."

"So her little talent has another use. How fascinating and surprisingly beneficial."

"She was the reason we were able to enter 4D."

"Yes, yes, I'm very much aware of that little fact as well as how you were able to get to my Firewall and into my Workspace. But I was wondering if that was all she's good for. I think there could be more . . ."

"That's enough. Leave Sophia out of whatever scheme you've got forming in your head. I mean it."

"Touchy. You really don't like anyone trying to make use of her, do you?"

"No, and especially not you."

"You don't trust me."

". . . I do, actually."

"Interesting."

"Personally, I'm surprised you're not trying to kick me out of your mind."

"And lose all of this stimulating conversation? Please. Why do you think Gemity is so popular, there isn't anything worthwhile to do here in 4D. Besides, I happen to trust you, too."

"You do? That's a shock. And, don't you have work right now? Don't tell me you're slacking off!"

"I never 'slack off'. I've just been drugged to get some rest. That's why we happen to run into each other again."

". . . You've been drugged? Who the heck would do that?"

"Blair. She does it very often since I tend to forget to sleep when I'm on a new project. She also forcibly makes me eat. That woman can be very frightening when she has one of her days; even if I outrank her."

"I can believe that and do I even want to know about this new project?"

"Maybe not. But I will tell you one thing, Eternal Sphere II is quite a success and I have all of you to thank for the hype it's getting. Though, personally I find it overrated but whatever makes the customers happy, I suppose."

"WHAT? You made another one?"

"Yes, why else would we be calling your universe 'Eternal Sphere I'?"

". . ."

"Surely, you can't be _that_ surprised."

"Actually . . ."

"The public demanded it so we delivered. And, this time, I didn't make any mistakes about touching parallel worlds as Blair believes your dimension to be or allowing it to get out of my hands. ESII is fully under my control and it will stay that way. Not to mention, the Sphere Company is once more back at the top. It's actually quite disappointing how easy it is to win here. No challenge whatsoever."

". . . you're a control-freak, you know that?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that trait of mine and I don't think I'll be changing my attitude anytime soon. However, that isn't the project I'm focused on to the point Blair had to knock me out again. In fact, ESII was already long finished when the lot of you arrived in 4D. I just needed to upload it once I cleared the Server. That was my ultimate intention; since the Eternal Sphere I Program had too many bugs that didn't want to be fixed, I simply created another universe altogether. It would have been faster than relying on such a faulty, and obsolete, program."

"You think of everything, don't you? So, what are you working so hard on?"

"Why thank you, I try. As this new project, it's something for me; for a change."

"Are you going to elaborate?"

"Maybe. But not now, I don't feel like it; perhaps if you ask me in the future."

"Nevermind. I'll probably find out before you decide to tell me."

"Good boy, I knew you'd get the hint. At least, you don't pry too hard; Blair never learned the word 'no'. Unless she's the one who's using it."

"I won't press the matter if I have your word it won't harm the Eternal Sphere."

"I don't really care about the ESI anymore."

"I'm not sure if I'm relieved or not."

"Take it however you will. But it does sting slightly, doesn't it? That your universe was so easily forgotten by us? By me? Or would you prefer I went back to plotting against your universe again? I'm not entirely pleased with the loss nor have I fully accepted it. You know me well enough to realize I _can_ hold a grudge and do something about it."

". . ."

"Something wrong?"

"I keep forgetting you were the enemy . . ."

"Former enemy, exactly. You won, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you're any less dangerous."

"Why thank you, I never knew I was so feared. But then again, so are you. Deadly beyond belief, you haven't even begun to tap your true potential. Your father certainly earned his reputation as a genius. You and I are equals in many ways now but I'm still so much stronger because I know how to use what I have _and_ I have no qualms in doing so. You, on the other hand, don't even want to delve into yourself and find out what you're really capable of. Doctor Leingod must be very disappointed."

"I don't need to know. The reason I have my powers was to deal with you and I've done just that."

"Stubborn. What are you so scared of?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Look, I don't need to know what I can do since I don't think we'll ever have to defend our universe again. Like you said, your dimension and mine are entirely closed off. It's over."

"That's very shoddy thinking. Simply because we're cut off from each other does not necessarily mean that this matter has ended. And let me toss some of my own questions back at you: is it all over? How come you're so sure it is?"

"What do you know that I don't?"

"Everything."

". . ."

"Now, don't glare at me like that. I told you, didn't I? Granted our dimensions are currently severed from each other and you all still exist despite my 'pulling the plug' as it were; how did you arrive at the conclusion that it's finished?"

"I still haven't figured that part out, how come we are still around. Maria tried to explain it; however, she really didn't have solid proof to back up her theory. And from what you're hinting at, she's not entirely right. Mind telling me? If it isn't any of your doing and it isn't Blair's either, who did it?"

"How sure are you that it isn't me? And why should I spoil all the fun? No, I won't tell you. I want you to find out on your own; it adds a little excitement to your life. And, since you already defeated me, I imagine you must be so bored right now with nothing so grand to do."

"You're a ton of help."

"Really? And here I wasn't even trying."

"You're impossible!"

"No, that would be Blair."

". . . I'm not sure what's scarier; the fact you're probably right or your sense of humor."

"Well, they always said 'God has a wicked sense of humor'."

". . ."

"Are my jokes that painful?"

"No, just _bad_."

"I'd like to see you do better."

" . . ."

"Sometimes, being an only child can be a blessing. My dear older sister is quite the handful, I seriously think I won't be waking up any time soon . . . I wonder what she gave me with this time? I've grown quite resistant to the normal sleeping pills(1) she likes to slip into my coffee. This latest batch doesn't seem to be one I'm not familiar with."

"From the way you're making it sound, yes, I think I could relate. I'm glad I am an only child; though, I wasn't entirely alone. I had Sophia after all."

"True, the both of you were very close as children but it seems you outgrew her. Why aren't you returning with her?"

" . . ."

"You're doing that a lot; what seems to be the matter with you tonight?"

"There's a lot of things going on and I've been thinking about all of it. We're still trying to pick up all of the pieces and our galaxy is in shambles, there's just so much to do and we're not really sure where to start. Your Executioners, Proclaimers and Convictors did a lot of damage."

"Why bother? Let the survivors decide what to do next, you've done more than your share of the work. Surely they don't expect you to lead them by the hand. And, of course my programs did. I was trying to delete everything after all and when I set out to do something I don't go halfway; it would be an insult on my part. I designed them to be as perfect as possible."

"You're as modest as Albel is."

"Now that is low. I don't much fancy being compared to that one."

"Really? Well, you do have the same problem of being overconfident just like him."

"Oh, I've learned all about over-confidence. I also know the meaning of failure and the humiliation of defeat now, thanks to you. Quite enlightening an experience. He, I seriously doubt, has fully grasped the concept of defeat. He's rather obsessed with you, na? But I admit, like him, I just don't allow it to keep me down."

"Yeah, I know what you mean; I didn't really expect you to be alive. We did kill you or, at least, that's what we thought we did."

"Please try not to sound too disappointed."

"I'm not—!"

"Easy, it was a _joke_. Can't you take a joke?"

"It's not very funny. I don't take perverse pleasure out of beating someone up and, especially, killing someone."

"Even if that person totally deserved it? Don't lie or hide it, you enjoy putting people in their places, and there is that unmistakable thrill you feel whenever you enter combat. I've been watching you long enough to know—now, don't look so ashamed. There's nothing wrong with feeling satisfaction about it. It's only human and that is what you claim you are."

"Alright, fine."

"I noted in particular that you were most satisfied when it came to beating Albel Nox. What is it between the two of you, anyway?"

" . . ."

"Though, with his attitude, I suppose even I would find it very enjoyable to take him down a peg or two myself. That man seriously needs to fix himself up."

"Is it just me or do I get the impression you don't like him much."

"It must be you."

"Funny, I'll be traveling with him soon and I don't think he's that bad—what? You look like you just swallowed a lemon."

"Ah yes, you're going to traveling with him. It isn't too late to back out . . . why not return to Earth and resume your studies?"

"What 'Earth'? You destroyed it, remember."

"Very well, Roak then. Your mother is still alive."

"No, I don't think I can. Besides, I need to lay low."

"Ah yes. The title of 'Savior of the Universe' is quite heavy, isn't it? I think you're finding out that being a hero isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Even if you fit the shoes very well."

"Not just that . . . it's . . ."

"I see, the legacy of your illustrious father. You go and save them, and now they're frightened of you. If they're not scared, they wish to use you. How predictable."

"Yeah, that. Maria's already decided what she's going to do."

"Good luck to her, then. She's quite fascinating herself. But she hasn't found her way here so she's not as closely linked as you are. Which surprises me given the important role she played in that crucial moment."

"And what exactly is that so supposed to mean?"

"You'll figure—"

"Ok, enough, I get it. Geez. You love keeping secrets way too much."

"You're a teenager, alright. Talk about mood swings and you pout. This makes me think you're a lot younger . . ."

"Right, whatever, and I don't pout! How old are you, anyway? You can't be more than 26!"

"Older than you and much, much wiser."

"I think I preferred you more when we were fighting against you. No witty remarks; just a lot of scathing, disparaging ones. And of course, the threats, I could never forget _those_."

"I was furious at the time so my mind was focused on dealing with all of you as quickly as possible. I had a lot of work to do, with a looming deadline. So, as you could probably tell I was under a great deal of stress; all of you just simply weren't following my orders nor cooperating and my patience was wearing very thin by the time you arrived."

"I thought so and, yeah, it did show."

"You don't like me much, do you?"

"What brought that up?"

"Just answer my question. I've done you the courtesy of answering yours."

"Not all of them, and not always to my satisfaction."

". . ."

"Alright, alright. Stop glaring at me. I shouldn't like you . . ."

"But?"

"_But_, despite what happened before I do like you now. And we have been talking for the last three weeks so I can honestly say I know you better. You're actually fun to hang around with."

"Forgiven me so soon?"

"Hey, you lost, We won. So I guess I can be gracious as a winner normally is."

"Why thank you ever so much, I am forever in your debt."

"Besides, it's hard not to like you once a person gets to really know you and you're a lot like me, I didn't realize it until now."

"Isn't that the other way around? And I have yet to see what you mean by us being 'alike'."

"You'll figure it out."

"Hmph, no fair using _my_ own words against me . . . Wait, since you like me and you befriended Nox . . . Does that mean, you actually _trust_ us? Do you make it a habit of befriending your worst enemies?"

"Yup. I even told him, just like I'm telling you."

"God, you can be so naive."

"Ok, now you're sounding like Cliff."

". . ."

"What?"

"The Blond Klausian. He's as bad as Nox in his own way."

"He is not! Cliff's a pretty nice guy."

"Really? He's also a pervert who traumatizes women and he shots off his mouth before thinking more often than not. He's also got a very large case of over-confidence. That and he can be dense, not as bad as you but close. And he's not half as amusing."

". . . he's got some shortcomings, yeah sure, but he's generally a great guy. Plus, I don't think you should go around calling him dumb. Cliff can be quite smart when he wants to be and I owe him a lot. Also, if they are like that, being your creations, wouldn't it reflect on you as their Creator? It shows you're not as great as you think you are."

"Sometimes, you're too smart for your own good. And why do you think I was trying to delete them? Flawed code."

"We are not flawed code, will you stop calling us that already!"

"Easy. You can be so sensitive sometimes."

"And you can be an absolute bastard."

"While _you_ have quite the temper; like I said, teenage hormones. Kind of late in appearing, you're already nineteen. I wonder if that's an aftereffect of the experiments your own father did on you . . . I'm surprised worlds haven't exploded yet."

"Whatever. You don't have to snipe at my friends; especially since they're not here to defend themselves."

"Oh, I can just imagine the wonderful discussions we'd have if they were. But I think I would have to forego the pleasure since I'd hardly have the time to enjoy it while I'm busy dodging the Crimson Scourge and Cliff's gauntlets."

"They're not that bad."

"Oh _really_?"

". . ."

"I rest my case. Fitter would sooner pound me into the ground than greet me and I'm as fond of Nox as he is of me. He and I are so much more alike than the two of us ever could be. We're so close in similarities; we repel each other. That, and his attitude absolutely sets my teeth on edge."

"Takes one to know one, I guess. Yeah, I noticed the same thing when we were fighting; you practically ignored me and went after him first."

"Of course, I did; he was the greater threat. _You_ were formidable but I could contain you. He was far more difficult to handle and he's absolutely tenacious; I'll give him that much. I've never seen a viler 'virus'."

"Yup, you guys are alike alright. Both of you hate to lose, love to be in total control and are way too arrogant. If you tried to tone it down, you'd get along with more people. I tried telling Albel that once but he just grunted and glared at me. I guess I should be happy he didn't call me 'maggot' or 'fool' and try to slice me up for even pointing it out."

"You have my gratitude for the candid observation and assessment of my personality. Seriously, why travel with someone like that if you find it so unpleasant? You best just stay on Roak."

". . . Are you jealous I'll be traveling with Albel? You're trying awfully hard to convince me to change my mind."

"That is none of your business. But let's just say I wouldn't want him to influence you in the wrong way."

"Hah, yeah right. I knew it, you are jealous! Who would have thought, though, I can't be sure why."

". . . you are so dense. Nevermind."

"What? I am not dense!"

"Moving on . . ."

"Oh no! This time you're answering me, I'm not le—crap . . ."

"Hmm, what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm beginning to wake up."

"Pity. The conversation was becoming so fascinating. Why don't you fight it?"

"I'll try. I wonder if I'll run into you again after this . . . I'll be leaving for Elicoor II in several days and, if this is Sophia's doing, I won't be near her so this might be the end of our nightly chats. And I can't keep asleep, someone's waking me up. Oh great, I think it's Sophia."

"Troublesome, isn't she? Ah well. Given what happened, we're still very closely linked so it's a good chance we will see each other again even without your little friend being around. Besides, we've constantly seen each other these past couple of weeks, I doubt it would change any time soon."

"You're not ever going to give me a straight answer to this mystery as to why we can do this, are you?"

"Figure it out for yourself."

"That's what you've told me to do about everything else! What's the point of talking with you if you won't give me answers?"

"Because, I'll clarify if you find the right answer. I won't help by telling you everything but I do enjoy letting you know you're on the right track. Think of it as good training. A honed mind is as important as a fit body."

"How is this possible? I mean you and I are from entirely different dimensions and you did say they're closed off from each other . . ."

"You'll figure it out eventually; I have every confidence you will. You're a smart boy, after all."

"Why am I not surprised that you know how this works already."

"Of course I do, this is _me_ we're talking about. And you know that I know because, despite our short correspondence, you already know me very well and vice versa."

"I swear I'd almost believe you knew everything."

"Who says I don't?"

"You didn't expect to lose and you did."

"Who says I haven't planned anything in case I did lose?"

"What?"

"Well, until the next meeting."

"No, wait! What are you planning?"

"Goodbye, Fayt, I'll see you again sometime. And soon, too, I hope. If not, I'll find a way to initiate a meeting."

"Not yet! Luther, ans—"

"Too late, you're very transparent already. It appears that Sophia decided to stop asking nicely for you to get up. You better wake up before she gets any more cranky. Don't worry, I'll be around; I definitely won't be going anywhere. Don't look so disappointed; you know how to find me even if you don't know how to do it consciously. And, more importantly, I know how to find you. I may not care about ESI but I'm far from finished with you, my young correspondence. We'll meet again, count on it."

**The End** (?)

**Fiction Notes**:

(**1**) I liked the idea of Blair 'drugging' Luther in order for him to get some rest whenever he's too focused on one of his countless projects; given his nature to overdo everything, I imagine this was the best and only course of action Blair could resort to. Originally, I read the 'practice' done first in Ashurato's lovely fanfic, _**Le Ciel**_ and decided to add it permanently as one of Blair's (endearing) quirks in my own fiction. Though, my version is more of a humorous twist to the sibling relationship between the pair. _**Le Ciel**_ can be found on the FanFiction . Net Website; just drop by Ashurato's profile page or look for it on my Favorites List.


End file.
